Daddy
by BensonFan711
Summary: A 15-year-old is brutally gang raped.  Stabler and Benson work to solve the mysteries as they unravel surrounding the case.
1. Chapter 1

Daddy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dick Wolf owns everything.**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: This fic came to me in a dream…it played out as an SVU episode, so at the insistence of a friend, I decided to write it out.**

Audrey Sinclair stepped off the elevator into her penthouse apartment, set the bag of groceries in her arms on the kitchen counter, and called for her 15-year-old daughter.

"Lauren? Lauren?" she said as she checked each room. She reached her daughter's bedroom. Sheer terror swept over her as she caught sight of her only child, sprawled naked on her bed, covered in bruises, blood and other fluids. She felt for a pulse and found one, and she was breathing, but unconscious. Audrey took out her cell phone and tried to dial 911. Her hands were trembling so badly, it took her three tries to make the call.

XxXxX

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**September 14**

Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler walked down the familiar hall of Mercy Hospital, looking for the doctor who had treated Lauren Sinclair.

"Dr. Higgins, I'm Det. Benson from Special Victims Unit. How is she?" Det. Benson asked, upon spotting the doctor at the nurse's station.

"This girl was really put through the wringer. She was raped, sodomized, orally sodomized, and beaten until she stopped moving. I ran a full rape kit on her. She has a concussion, but the rest of her injuries are surprisingly minor." Dr. Cynthia Higgins reported.

"Can we talk to her?" Stabler asked.

"Of course, she's in room 211."

Elliot and Olivia found the room they were looking for and stepped inside. Lauren was sitting up in the hospital bed. Audrey was seated next to her, holding her hand.

"Lauren, Mrs. Sinclair, I'm Detective Benson from the Special Victims Unit. I'd like to talk to Lauren about what happened last night." Audrey kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I'll go grab a cup of coffee. Honey, tell the detectives what happened. I'll be back soon." Audrey stood and started for the door. She paused, and said in a very low voice to Olivia, "please, take care of my daughter." Without waiting for a response, she left the room. Olivia and Elliot took chairs on either side of Lauren's bed.

"Lauren, can you tell me what happened last night?" Olivia asked. Lauren put her head back on the pillow and started to cry.

"I can't, Detective…I just can't…"

"Were you raped, Lauren?" Olivia asked. She nodded yes and sobbed.

"I don't know how many of them there were…I passed out pretty early. I wish I could tell you more, but I just don't remember it at all." she said.

"Has anyone tried to hurt you before?" Olivia asked.

"No, never! I have a great life." Lauren replied.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt you? A boyfriend, relative…anyone you know?"

"No…no one."

"Has anyone been following you recently?"

"No, I'm sorry Detective, I just can't help you. I didn't see them, and no one in my life has threatened me in any way."

"Ok. Get some rest, and here's my card. If you think of anything, I want you to call me right away, anytime, ok?" Lauren took Olivia's card and promised to contact her if she remembered anything. Olivia and Elliot left the room as Audrey entered.

"She's lying." Elliot said to Olivia. "She knows who raped her."

"I know, but we're going to have to figure out some way to get her to talk. Maybe Warner will be able to get a hit off of the rape kit." Olivia replied.

XxXxX

**Office of Dr. Melinda Warner**

**Manhattan, New York**

**September 15**

"What've you got for us, Melinda?" Stabler asked.

"So far, I've found 4 different DNA samples in the rape kit, not including your victim's." Warner said.

"She was gang raped." Olivia stated. Warner nodded.

"They were all Caucasian, judging by the genetic markers, and none of them are in the system. I'm sorry, but without anything to compare it to, I can't help you find your perp."

"Thanks, Melinda. Let us know if you find anything else." Stabler said.

XxXxX

**NYPD Crime Lab**

**Manhattan, New York **

**September 15**

"We managed to lift some pretty clear prints at the crime scene." Jenkins told Benson and Stabler.

"Any hits?" Olivia asked.

"You're not going to believe this, but yes. We got hits on all of them. They all work for the same stock brokerage uptown, Jamison, Thompson & Sinclair. They were all printed when they became stockbrokers." He handed Olivia the printout of the matches.

"Henry Jamison, Victor Thompson, James Thorngrove, and Robert Sinclair. Let's go pick them up." Olivia said. "Thanks, Jenkins. This is a big help."

XxXxX

**Interrogation Room**

**Manhattan Special Victims Unit**

**September 15**

"Mr. Sinclair, we were you last night?" Olivia asked.

"I was at my office. Working."

"Can anyone corroborate that?" she pressed.

"No, I was alone."

"So, you didn't rape your daughter." Olivia said.

"What! Of course not! And how dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

"Good, then you won't mind giving us a DNA sample so we can clear this all up." she said.

"Actually, I do mind. I need to get back to my daughter."

"You know, refusing a test that would clear your name, that doesn't look good." Stabler said.

"Am I under arrest? Because if I'm not, I'd like to go home now." Olivia took the cup of water from in front of him.

"As soon as we find out whether or not the DNA on this cup matches one of the 4 samples we found in your daughter." Olivia said as she and Stabler left the room.

Several hours later, Olivia's desk phone rang.

"Benson."

"You've got a match, Olivia. Robert Sinclair's DNA was found inside Lauren Sinclair." Warner replied.

"Her own father raped her?"

"Robert Sinclair raped Lauren, but he's not her father. They share no common alleles."

"Ok, thanks, Melinda." Olivia hung up the phone and looked at Stabler.

"Lauren Sinclair was raped by Robert Sinclair, but DNA says he's not her biological father." Stabler furrowed his brow.

"Then, who is?" Stabler asked.

"I think we need to talk to Audrey Sinclair and find out." Olivia said.

_**Please review! Reviews make me happy. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dick Wolf owns everything.**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: This fic came to me in a dream…it played out as an SVU episode, so at the insistence of a friend, I decided to write it out.**

**Sinclair Residence**

**443 Park Ave.**

**September 16**

"Audrey, we just had a few more questions." Elliot said when she opened the door.

"Of course, please come in, Detectives. I'll go tell Lauren you're here." She started to walk away and was immediately stopped by Olivia.

"Actually, Mrs. Sinclair, our questions are for you." Olivia said. Audrey showed them into the living room. She took a seat on one of the chairs while Elliot and Olivia sat on the couch opposite her.

"Mrs. Sinclair, who is Lauren's father?" Olivia asked.

"My husband. Why? What is all of this about?" said Audrey, shocked.

"We have evidence that proves that your husband can't be Lauren's father. All we're looking for is the truth." Olivia replied. Audrey closed her eyes for a minute and slouched in her chair.

"Sixteen years ago, I was raped on my way home from work. I was already married to Bob at the time, and when I found out I was pregnant, I assumed it was his." Tears slid down Audrey's cheeks.

"But, that would have been our case. Did you report it?" Olivia continued.

"No, he threatened to kill me if I talked, and I believed him. It was easier to just try to pretend that nothing had happened. I hoped and prayed the baby was Bob's, and he told me that he was her father no matter what…" Audrey said.

"Mom? You were raped?" Lauren had appeared in the doorway. "I heard…I'm sorry. I was coming to get a glass of water." Audrey looked at her daughter and then back to the detectives with a panic-stricken face.

"Lauren, why don't we go get that glass of water together." Olivia said, as she rose from the couch. Elliot continued to ask Audrey about their family dynamics.

"Lauren, are you ok?" Olivia asked.

"I'm fine." she said sharply.

"Lauren, it's ok…"

"It's ok? What the hell are you talking about? I just found out that my mother was raped, and the man I've known as a father really isn't him, and that my real father is a rapist, and that's supposed to be ok?" she spat.

"There are plenty of people out there who were conceived through rape. It's awful, but it doesn't change the fact that the man you call Dad raised you. He's you father, regardless of what the DNA says." Olivia said.

"Oh yeah? How many people do you know who were conceived through rape?"

"I was." Olivia said. Lauren's face instantly changed from wanting to kill her to complete shock. She took a few steps towards Olivia and threw her arms around her. Olivia stroked her head as she spoke.

"Lauren, who raped you two nights ago?" Olivia asked softly. Lauren gripped her even tighter.

"My…my dad's friends. They were here for poker night while my mom went out with her friends." Lauren sobbed.

"Can you tell me their names?"

"Mr. Thompson, Mr. Jamison, and Mr. Thorngrove. They all took turns with me after they tied me up. When they got bored, the put me in another position and tied me up again. I don't remember when I passed out…I remember Mr. Jamison on top of me, and then I woke up in the hospital."

"Thank you, Lauren. That helps us a lot. I'm going to make sure they can't hurt you again, but I have to ask you, did your dad rape you too?" Lauren cried even harder.

"No…he'd never do that. He loves me." she said. Audrey appeared in the kitchen to find Lauren clinging to Olivia.

"Honey? Come here…let's get you back to bed." Audrey said to her daughter.

"Mom!" Lauren yelled and ran into her mother's arms, sobbing hysterically.

"Detectives, do you need anything else? I really need to take care of my daughter."

"No, I think we're finished. Thank you for your time Mrs. Sinclair. We'll see ourselves out." Olivia and Elliot headed for the front door leaving a crying Lauren behind, still wrapped in her mother's arms.

"What did you get from her?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"Not much more. She says they're a happy family, and they always have been. I believe her when she says she didn't know that Lauren wasn't Robert's. So far, she's been nothing but honest with us." Elliot told her.

"Well, Lauren's hiding something. She confessed to being raped and named three of the four men who did it."

"Let me guess, she didn't give up her father."

"Nope." Olivia's phone buzzed, and she checked the screen

_I need to see you two ASAP. Melinda_

"Warner needs to see us. Let's go."

XxXxX

**Office of Dr. Melinda Warner**

**Manhattan, New York**

**September 16**

"Dr. Higgins sent over the results of her examination on Lauren from the night she was admitted. She has vaginal and anal scarring that are years old." Warner reported.

"She was attacked before?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, and multiple times. It looks like this has been happening periodically for the past several years, probably when she entered puberty."

"You can prove that?" Olivia asked.

"Dr. Higgins can, and her report that came with Lauren's rape kit states the same thing. I've looked through all of the medical evidence, and I agree with her findings."

_**Sorry for the short chapter. There are more secrets in the Sinclair family coming! Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dick Wolf owns everything.**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: This fic came to me in a dream…it played out as an SVU episode, so at the insistence of a friend, I decided to write it out.**

**Squad Room**

**Manhattan Special Victims Unit**

**September 17**

Olivia stood over the coffee station debating whether she wanted tea or coffee when she heard a voice behind her.

"Detective Benson?" She turned to see Lauren Sinclair. "My dad didn't come home last night. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"Lauren, we arrested all four men who raped you, including your father. None of them can hurt you again." Olivia replied.

"You WHAT? You put my father in jail? You BITCH!" Lauren held up her right hand and slapped Olivia across the face. Hard. Munch jumped up from his chair and grabbed Lauren to hold her back. Lauren fought back and broke down into tears. Olivia waved her hand at Munch to signal him to let her go, and she threw her arms around Olivia.

"I'm sorry. I am…it's just that I want to see my father."

"I can't let you do that, Lauren. We found his DNA in your rape kit. We know that he raped you." Lauren cried harder.

"You…you don't understand. My dad didn't rape me. I wanted to sleep with him." Olivia was stunned.

"Why don't we go upstairs and talk about this?" Olivia took Lauren to the couch in the loft area above the main workspace. "Ok, Lauren, tell me about this relationship. When did it start?"

"When I was twelve. He kept telling me how pretty I was, and how much he loved me. And one day, he just kissed me, romantically."

"What did you do?"

"I kissed him back. I liked it. We ended up having sex for the first time in my bed that night. But, I wanted to do it. I've always wanted to do it. I love him, Detective, and he's never hurt me."

"Lauren, what you are describing is rape."

"No, it wasn't. I told you I wanted to do it."

"Honey, you were too young to be able to give consent, which makes it rape. What he did to you was wrong."

"But, he loved me."

"He allowed his friends to rape you, and he raped you, too. That's not love, Lauren. That's control."

"He wanted me to have sex with them. He said it would make him very happy, so I did it. I didn't want to, but they wouldn't let me leave." Lauren started to cry again.

"Ok, sweetheart, it's going to be ok." Elliot came up the stairs.

"Liv? Audrey Sinclair is here, looking for her daughter."

"Send her up." Elliot disappeared and a minute later Audrey came to join them. She spotted her daughter cradled in Olivia's arms. She sat on the other side of Lauren and reached out to brush a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Lauren, honey? What's wrong?" Lauren immediately let go of Olivia and crawled into her mother's arms.

"Oh, Mom…"

"What, honey, what is it? Please, tell me." Lauren only cried harder.

"Mrs. Sinclair, your daughter just confessed that her father has been raping her since she was twelve." Olivia said, as gently as she could.

"WHAT? That bastard! Lauren, listen to me, listen. I will make sure that he never, ever touches you again. Oh, honey…why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how. And I didn't know it was rape until I talked to Detective Benson." Lauren said through her tears.

"Detective, is there any way we can get a restraining order? I want that man as far away from my daughter as possible."

"We'll get started on it right away. Come on, I'll drive you two home." Olivia said.

XxXxX

**New York Courthouse**

**Arraignment Hearing**

**September 17**

"Docket Pending 3452, People of New York vs. Henry Jamison, Victor Thompson, James Thorngrove, and Robert Sinclair. One count each, rape in the first degree; one count each, assault." read the court officer.

"How do you plead?" Judge Petrovsky asked.

"Not guilty, your honor." answered each one.

"I'll hear the People on bail."

"Remand, your honor." ADA Cabot responded.

"R.O.R. would be more appropriate. Each of my clients are upstanding citizens with significant ties to the community." countered Patrice LaRue.

"These men gang raped a 15-year-old girl and beat her until she was unconscious. Each of them has access to a substantial amount of money and should be considered a flight risk. Robert Sinclair also happens to be the victim's father."

"Bail is set at 1,000,000 for each defendant." Petrovsky ruled.

"Then the People request an order of protection." Cabot said.

"Granted. None of the defendants are to come within 500 feet of Lauren Sinclair, her apartment, or her school. That includes you, Mr. Sinclair." The gavel banged.

XxXxX

**Squad Room**

**Manhattan Special Victims Unit**

**September 18**

Olivia's phone rang, and she picked it up.

"Benson…right…we'll be right there." She hung up and looked at Elliot.

"We have to go. Robert Sinclair was just murdered."

_**Please review, and I'll keep writing! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. **___


	4. Chapter 4

Daddy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dick Wolf owns everything.**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: This fic came to me in a dream…it played out as an SVU episode, so at the insistence of a friend, I decided to write it out.**

**Sinclair Residence**

**443 Park Ave.**

**September 18**

Benson and Stabler crossed the police line and looked around at what had become their crime scene. Robert Sinclair was lying in a pool of blood on the living room floor, where Melinda Warner was crouched over him, already beginning her assessment of the crime scene.

"What does it look like, Melinda?" Stabler asked.

"Your cause of death could have been any one of the three gunshot wounds. Two entered his chest, one piercing a lung and the other his heart. The other shot hit him in the head. Death would have been instantaneous on any of these." she said. The detectives began their own investigation of the crime scene.

"Elliot!" Liv called. Elliot joined her in the master bedroom. "Take a look at this." she said, taking a pen from her coat pocket and using it to lift a .38 caliber handgun.

"Looks like a murder weapon to me." he said while Olivia secured and tagged it as evidence.

They spent a few more hours investigating and collecting evidence. The CSU sweep of the house turned up nothing except forensic traces from Lauren, Audrey, and Robert Sinclair, all easily explained as being occupants of the home, but the absence of any other trace evidence pointed to either Lauren or Audrey Sinclair.

**Interrogation Room**

**Special Victims Unit**

**September 18**

Cragen, Benson, Stabler, and Cabot all stood in the observation room. Lauren Sinclair was parked in one room, while Audrey sat in the other.

"Ok, Benson, you have a rapport with Lauren. Go talk to her. Stabler, talk to the mother." Cragen ordered. The nodded, and each walked into their respective rooms.

"Lauren, I need you to be honest with me right now. What happened tonight?" Olivia asked.

"I…I don't think I should say anything to you." she said.

"I just need to know what happened. Did your father try to rape you again? Because if he did, you aren't in any trouble." Olivia pressed.

XxXxX

"Mrs. Sinclair, you know your husband was murdered tonight. What do you know about that?" Stabler asked.

"Nothing." Audrey answered.

"Mrs. Sinclair, your husband was found, shot in your apartment. Now, you just found out that he's been raping your daughter for the past 4 years, and you were overheard telling Det. Benson that you would never let him hurt your daughter again." Stabler replied.

"I said what any mother would have said, Detective." was all she said.

XxXxX

Lauren was near tears. "I loved my father. How could you think that I would hurt him, let alone kill him?"

"Lauren, someone killed him. Now, it was either you or your mother. Which one was it?" Olivia asked. Lauren only cried harder.

XxXxX

"Mrs. Sinclair, all of the evidence shows that it was either you or Lauren that murdered your husband. Would you care to tell me who it is, or should we go ask Lauren?" Stabler asked.

"Ok! Ok…he broke into the apartment, looking for Lauren. I told him to leave, but he wouldn't. I went to my bedroom, took out the gun and turned it on him. I asked him one more time to leave, but he wouldn't. He made a move towards me, and so I fired. Three times. I grabbed Lauren, and we ran. It was self-defense, Detective." she said. Stabler leaned back.

"I'm going to need you to write that out." he said, sliding a pad of paper and a pen towards her. With trembling hands, she picked up the pen and began to write. Stabler turned and exited the room, joining Cragen and Cabot.

XxXxX

Stabler poked his head in the second room. "Liv, we've got it." With that, Olivia turned and headed for the observation room.

"Cut them loose. I won't file charges for self-defense." Cabot said.

"Not so fast." Munch said, entering the room. "I dumped Mr. Sinclair's phone records. Daddy got a phone call from his dear sweet daughter, earlier in the day that lasted 17 minutes, and guess which one of them competes in marksmanship."

"Lauren." Olivia said, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Arrest her. I'll file charges for murder two." Cabot said.

XxXxX

After the trial, Lauren was found not guilty by reason of self-defense, thanks to the wonderful show put on by Trevor Langen. As she was leaving the courthouse, she turned to Olivia.

"I guess cold blood runs in the family. Did you ever try to kill your rapist father?" With that, Lauren sauntered away, a free woman. Olivia watched her leave, her blood boiling because a killer had walked free, and thanks to double jeopardy, would never be able to stand trial for that murder again.


End file.
